


The Darkest of Places

by ChibisUnleashed



Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, what a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: For ROTG Halloween 2020: Day 7He'd been searching for what felt like years.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967113
Kudos: 21





	The Darkest of Places

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for hosting this event, Sylph!!!

He'd been searching for what felt like years. 

They were small, far smaller than Jack had expected them to be, lost in the far corners. He found them in the darkest of places, where light didn’t dare reach. 

Dusty. Abandoned. Forgotten places. Jack pulled out his phone for the flashlight and squeezed himself through into the dark. They took everything he had to reach them. Strength, agility, forethought.

He had to collect them all. They were useless without every single piece. 

After all this time, he was almost finished. They were countless, innumerable, and yet finite. He was finally nearing the end of his long search. 

Jack heard the door open, and he froze.

“Damn it, Jack, what happened to my puzzle?”

“I've almost found all the pieces!”

Pitch didn’t sound pleased. “Do you know how long that took me?!”

“It was the dog!”

“We don't have a dog!”

“I know! Weird, right?”


End file.
